Everyday Life
by yunakitty
Summary: Noboru and Yuuki experience everyday life as lovers from different walks of life. Saa Koi ni Ochitamae - Fall in Love with Me. Yaoi, Boy's Love. Now with KazushixAyumu side story. Shock! XD
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm..."

Noboru stirred on the futon, feeling the sunlight trying to seep into the cracks of his eyelids, but resisting it as much as possible. He could already hear his brothers making a racket in the small apartment, and he rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into the lumpy pillow.

Suddenly, something...hard and warm pressed into his side. His eyes flew open, lashes brushing against the pillowcase, and he turned his head with some difficulty to see Yuuki, his boyfriend, smiling at him. Noboru groaned. "I almost forgot you spent the night," he said.

"Aww, Noboru forgot about me," Yuuki mock whimpered, then snuggled his face into Noboru's rumpled blond hair. "Noboru..." he breathed. "I'm hard right now."

"I can feel that," Noboru mumbled, the rock hard erection pressed into his waist. "You'd better think yucky thoughts and get rid of it. There's no way we can do it right now."

"Oh, come on..." Yuuki purred. "I'll just slide your pajama pants down, and slide my..."

"That's enough!" Noboru shouted, sitting up. He tugged himself forcefully away from Yuuki, and stomped into the bathroom. He forgot to lock the door behind himself, and Yuuki slipped in as he was peeing. "Get out!" he barked.

"But why?" Yuuki laughed, pulling his own manhood out and aiming at the toilet, with a little difficulty as he was so hard.

"You're gross," Noboru mumbled.

"Oh, like there's never been two people peeing at the same time in this house," Yuuki chuckled. He finished up and tucked himself away, then washed his hands. "Mmm, I can smell that Ayumu-kun is already making breakfast," he said, sniffing the air.

"All I smell is piss," Noboru muttered, washing his hands as well. They made their way into the cramped kitchen, where Ayumu doled them out their share of miso soup and rice. "Are you sure you're alright eating a commoner's breakfast?" Noboru asked his lover. "I'm sure you're used to...croissants or something."

"This is fine," Yuuki said, smiling.

"Speaking of that, why don't we sleep over at your house instead of mine?" Noboru whined.

"We do sometimes," Yuuki reminded him. "But it's so much more fun here. All the hustle and bustle."

Said hustle and bustle climbed its way into Yuuki's lap at that moment. "Yuuuuuki-san!" Kakeru, one of Noboru's five year old twin brothers, shouted as he tugged at Yuuki's shirt. "Let's play Super Commander Battlefield Explosion!"

"Yeah!" Hakumu, his twin, echoed. "We're the generals! You're the prince's guardian!"

"I guess I'm the prince," Noboru muttered, shoveling rice into his mouth.

"Uh huh," Hakumu said. He dipped his hand into Yuuki's bowl and ate a handful of rice, then continued. "Bang bang bang! Guardian Yuuki! I'm shooting you!"

"Pew pew pew!" Kakeru cried. "Me too!"

"Oh!" Yuuki sighed, clutching his chest. "I've been hit. I'll...stagger back...to the castle..." He clutched onto Noboru. "...And die in my prince's arms."

"Nooo, you're not dead yet!" Kakeru protested. "It'll take a lot more bullets to kill a big guy like you. Come on, come on, keep fighting!"

Noboru blushed as Yuuki continued to cling onto him and kiss at his neck. "Oh, Prince Noboru. I would gladly die for you."

"Then die," Noboru grumbled, trying to push him off and continue eating.

"How cold," Yuuki whimpered.

"Oh! Your prince turned on you!" Hakumu cried. "Then join us!"

"That I shall!" Yuuki shouted, jumping away from Noboru suddenly. He and the twins chattered noisily, as Noboru and Sasumu, the third eldest, ate their breakfast.

"So childish," Sasumu sighed, giving the twins and Yuuki the side eye.

"Hey, you'd better eat," Noboru reminded his boyfriend. "We have to be at school in less than an hour."

Yuuki nodded and quickly drank his soup, then he and Noboru retreated into the bedroom to put their school uniforms on. Then they walked up the steep hill to their private school.

It had been over a year since Noboru had cleverly made his way into the exclusive Seihou Academy. Even though he was the eldest son of an extremely poor, six person, single parent household, he had been accepted into the elite school on scholarship due to his exceptional grades. His aim had been less than noble - to get a wealthy girlfriend and set his family for life. But he had changed as a person in the time since then, and had ended up with not a rich girl; but a rich boy. Not that he was with Yuuki for his money. No, he had rejected Yuuki's offers of aid many times over. His family was poor and struggling, but they were honest, and they didn't want handouts.

Yuuki found the common life endearing, and often liked to sleep over at the Sakashita apartment. It was cluttered and crowded, but he loved it nonetheless. He had grown up in a wealthy but distant family, and a traditional home life was novel and appealing to him.

Noboru and Yuuki entered the school gates, and made their way to homeroom. They were now in 11th grade. No one really realized that they were a couple. Everyone knew they were best friends, and that they spent every waking moment together, but so many crazy rumors had been spread about the mysterious Noboru that most people believed he was nobility from a foreign country and that he had a fiancee in said country. So Noboru and Yuuki were pretty much free to do what they wanted.

During lunch period, they rested on a shady spot behind the school. Yuuki placed his head into Noboru's lap and was fed bites of nori bento. "Noboru," he said. "Tomorrow is Sunday. What shall we do?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Noboru said, taking a bite of lunch. "What do you want to do?"

"Tie you up and fuck you all day."

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Noboru shouted, his face red.

"Ooh, that sounds fun too," Yuuki said, never missing a beat. "Can we take your family?"

"Nooo, just us," Noboru protested.

"But it would be so much more fun with everyone!" Yuuki pointed out.

And so, the next day, all five Sakashita brothers and Yuuki walked through the entrance gates of the local amusement park. Hakumu and Kakeru were totally freaking out, Ayumu was gazing around in wonder, Sasumu's eyes were locked to the ground to find any dropped coins or tickets, Noboru was frowning, and Yuuki was staring at Noboru's ass.

Typical day.

Yuuki held onto the twins with both hands, and steered them towards the carousel. The kindergartners rode it happily with him, waving to Noboru each time the ride made a circle. Noboru watched with disinterest, glancing at Sasumu as he stretched his arm for all it was worth to reach some tokens dropped in a narrow gap near the ride. Sasumu cheered to himself as he retrieved them, then ran off for the arcade to turn his salvaged coins into prizes.

Later on, they all ate hot dogs and cotton candy, as Sasumu showed off the mini grill he had won. He had been able to exploit a malfunctioning game to get a ridiculous number of tickets. Ayumu surveyed the appliance approvingly, listing all the things he wanted to cook on it. Noboru sighed and held his head.

The twins wanted to ride the kiddie coaster next, and so Yuuki took them in that direction. Kakeru nearly threw up his lunch, but managed to keep it down, with some coaching from the ever frugal Ayumu.

They took some photos in cutout stands. Yuuki and Noboru posed in a king and queen scenario (with Noboru scowling slightly); Hakumu and Kakeru posed in the stocks, Sasumu posed as a joker, and Ayumu reluctantly posed as a maid.

That evening, after returning the younger Sakashita brothers to the apartment, Noboru and Yuuki made their way to Yuuki's mansion. "I don't know why you want to hang out with my lame ass brothers," Noboru sighed, then gasped as he was pulled into a kiss as soon as the door locked behind them.

"Because..." Yuuki breathed. "I absolutely love your family."

"Why?" Noboru groaned.

"They're just so cute," Yuuki said, smiling. "Just like you."

"Hah!" Noboru laughed. He moaned as Yuuki pawed at his crotch. "Mmm...Yuuki..." he moaned. "Let's go up to your room."

"Let's do it right here," Yuuki countered, unzipping Noboru's pants. Noboru shivered and gave in, crying out in pleasure as Yuuki stroked him expertly.

They collapsed to the kitchen floor, Yuuki mouthing Noboru's erection eagerly. Noboru writhed and sighed, then forcibly pushed Yuuki back and fellated him as well. Once he was completely wet and begging, Noboru fell back on the tile, spreading his legs and welcoming his lover in.

Yuuki pushed himself inside of Noboru's tight embrace, groaning in desire. Noboru whimpered slightly, but bore the slight initial discomfort. Then he threw his head back and moaned as Yuuki thrust into his pleasure spot again and again.

"Yuuki..." Noboru sighed. "I'm...I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that."

"Then I'm going to keep doing it," Yuuki panted. He thrust in exactly the same way, savoring Noboru's every tremble and sigh.

"Yuuki!" Noboru screamed, cumming all over Yuuki's stomach and his own.

"Oh, Noboru..." Yuuki sighed. "I'm going to cum inside of you."

"Please..." Noboru said sincerely, and that was too much for Yuuki. He let go, drenching Noboru's insides with his release.

They embraced each other on the cool floor for a few moments, then rose, cleaning up and retreating into Yuuki's bedroom. Noboru wriggled under the lush covers, sighing happily. "I had a really good time today," he whispered, nuzzling Yuuki's pillow and breathing in his scent.

"So did I," Yuuki said, running his fingers through Noboru's light locks.

"Yuuki...I love you..." Noboru admitted, then blushed.

"Oh, Noboru...I love you too," Yuuki said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumu hummed to himself as he checked his shopping list again. "Okay, so I got eggs...then let's see..." He glanced up. "Hmm, it seems like cabbage is the super special today. So I suppose that's what I'll buy." He wandered over to the display, casually elbowing his way between the housewives.

No one knew how exactly Ayumu had taken over the role of "mother" in the Sakashita household. Their actual mother had died five years previously, orphaning not only her newborn twins, but also three other sons; the then 12 year old Noboru, 10 year old Ayumu, and 7 year old Sasumu. Their father had been grief stricken, and had thrown himself into his work, both to distract himself and out of necessity, as raising five children wasn't cheap, and their mother's salary as a flower shop worker was sorely missed.

At first, the house had just slowly slipped into decline. Without Yoshiko doing the household chores, dishes and laundry piled up. For the most part, the boys were oblivious to it, eating off of dirty plates if necessary, and wearing dirty clothes.

But Ayumu had been bothered. So one day, he rolled up his sleeves, put on his mother's simple beige apron, and went to work. It took him all day to get the place back to normal, but the satisfaction he had felt when the apartment finally looked as it did when Mom was around - that was worth everything to him.

So, in the five years since, Ayumu dutifully wore his mother's apron every day, and took care of his father and brothers. He never really thought too deeply about it, about whether or not it made him girly. His brothers and father had casually joked that he would make a wonderful bride someday, but no one really meant anything by it. It had flitted through Ayumu's mind once or twice that maybe he would be someone's bride one day, and all that entailed - so he would be a with a man? But his mind was quickly drawn back to more pressing matters, like the timer on the oven going off or the next load of laundry to be done.

Ayumu didn't have time for after school clubs at school, or for friends. Not that it bothered him. He attended school dutifully, made decent grades, but his time other than that was all devoted to the family. His brothers were his friends, and his chores were his hobbies. He had been asked on group dates once or twice, now that he was nearing high school age, but the idea didn't interest him. The time everyone wanted to go, around 4 pm, was the time that Motteke ran the afternoon specials, and there was no way he was missing out on half price groceries.

So, he remained single. He was fifteen, a ripe age for sexual exploration, but the terrain of his love life remained untraveled. Sure, he often masturbated in the bath, but it was usually a hurried affair, with thoughts of recipes and laundry floating through his head. He didn't even have proper sexual fantasies!

Ayumu paid from the food allowance envelope, carefully tucked it away, and toted his groceries off, feeling content. He had stumbled upon a marked down package of ground pork, and even though he had had to wrestle a beefy looking woman for it, he had been victorious. "We'll eat well tonight," he hummed happily to himself, swinging the bag.

The bottom tore out unexpectedly, and he cried out as the cabbage he bought rolled down the sidewalk. He scrambled to chase after it and then pick up the other dropped items, and then fretted about how to rearrange his packages so that he could carry them home.

"Ah...you're one of Noboru's brothers, right?" Ayumu looked up at the relatively familiar voice. He peered for a moment, then smiled in a friendly fashion.

"Oh, it's Kazushi-san, isn't it?" Ayumu asked. "Yuuki-san's cousin."

"Um, yeah," the teenager said. There had been some drama a few months ago when Kazushi spirited the twins away in order to annoy Yuuki, Noboru's boyfriend, but everything had resolved itself, and even better; as a result, Kazushi had seemingly turned over a new leaf. He was no longer the aimless trickster he once was. He had gone to America for a semester, and was back to start college. "Can I help you carry some of that?" Kazushi asked, stooping down to take some of the loose items from Ayumu's hands.

"Sure," Ayumu said, smiling cheerfully. "What a big help you are. I'm so glad you showed up just now."

Kazushi's cheeks suddenly stained crimson, but Ayumu seemed not to notice. They walked towards the dingy apartment complex Ayumu called home, making small talk. Kazushi squirmed a little uncomfortably. He had never really noticed Noboru's brother before, but now he couldn't help it. The youngster had matured into a very attractive young man in the five months since they had seen each other. His golden brown hair curled gently around his ears, and when he laughed, his blue eyes crinkled up so adorably. Kazushi found his heart pounding terribly.

They walked up the seven flights of stairs together, and then entered the apartment. Fortunately, Noboru and Yuuki were out that evening, spending time at Yuuki's house instead. Inside, the twins looked up from their toys, catching sight of their unexpected guest. "Kazushi-nii-chan!" Hakumu shouted.

"Kidnapper man!" Kakeru echoed. He threw a well aimed block at Kazushi's shin, earning a quiet yelp from the teen.

"Ah, so you guys remember me," Kazushi laughed weakly, rubbing his sore leg. He knew he had done wrong when he took them off before, and he had resolved himself to endure any abuse they wanted to heap upon him.

"Was Kazushi-nii-chan trying to kidnap Ayumu-nii-chan?" Hakumu asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Oh no," Ayumu laughed breezily, unloading groceries. "He helped me, actually."

"Whoooa...no way..." Kakeru breathed. "Is it legal for kidnappers to help people?"

Kazushi gritted his teeth, choosing not to answer. "Ahahaha, you two," Ayumu chuckled. He looked at Kazushi. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It seems as if we'll be short a person anyway, since Noboru is out..."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Kazushi demurred.

"No, I insist. You'll die of happiness when you taste my pork dumpling soup!" Ayumu said, rolling up his sleeves resolutely.

"Okay, I guess so..." Kazushi said weakly. He was quickly roped into playing video games with Sasumu, and before he knew what was happening, the boy had bilked him out of 1000 yen.

An hour later, they were eating Ayumu's soup for dinner. True to his word, it was fantastic. Kazushi had been fortunate enough to eat at high end restaurants all over Japan and America, but he had never tasted anything quite so wonderful.

Dinner was finished, and Kazushi clumsily helped Ayumu clean up. "You really don't have to help me," Ayumu said. "I'm used to doing it on my own."

"You shouldn't have to," Kazushi cried. "Why should you be the only one to do any housework?"

"Don't worry, it's fine," Ayumu assured him. Kazushi glanced over, blushing at the content gaze Ayumu cast down on the dish he was drying. "If I can keep my family healthy and happy; it's all that matters to me."

"Ayumu..." Kazushi whispered. "You're really amazing."

"Not really," Ayumu laughed, opening the cabinet and putting the dish away.

"Yes, you are," Kazushi insisted. "You're only, what, like sixteen?"

"Fifteen," Ayumu corrected him.

"Fifteen, and you take care of a big household like this? I know I couldn't do it."

"Well, maybe I was born to do it," Ayumu said breezily. "My dad always says I'm going to make a wonderful bride one day...ahahaha..." He laughed nervously as he realized what he had admitted.

"Anyone would be lucky to have a bride like you..." Kazushi said quietly, then his cheeks surged a deep crimson and he fumbled with his dish towel. "Oh, oh, I mean..."

"It's fine..." Ayumu laughed.

Kazushi lingered around, helping Ayumu for a little while longer, then he had to leave. "I...uh...I hope I see you again," he said nervously.

"Maybe I'll break my grocery bag again," Ayumu laughed, giving him a little wave as he shut the door.

Kazushi ran down the stairs to the ground floor, then leaned against the wall, clutching his chest and wheezing slightly. It wasn't just the seven flights that had winded him - Ayumu had struck a nerve. A good one. All knew was that he wanted to see a lot more of the pleasant tempered teen.

So, in the days following, he stalked the Motteke supermarket. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him, he was showing up too late in the afternoon to catch Ayumu. He finally caught on after a few days, and managed to "accidentally" run into the second born son a week after their last meeting.

"H-Hi..." Kazushi stammered, stepping into pace beside the ninth grader.

"Oh, hi!" Ayumu said cheerfully. "Want to come to dinner again? It's hamburger steak tonight...but with pork, of course."

"Oh, uh...actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to eat with me."

Ayumu stopped walking abruptly, staring at Kazushi curiously. "Go...out to eat?" he asked, marveling over the words as if they were a foreign language. "But I have to cook for my brothers."

"Oh, okay..." Kazushi stammered nervously. "Well, maybe you could come out with me for tea afterwards?"

Ayumu shook his head. "I have to do laundry tonight."

"Oh..." Kazushi said, defeated. There didn't seem to be any way to spend time with Ayumu alone. "Well...I guess I'll see you..." He drifted off, wandering into the park. Ayumu watched him for a moment, then hurried up to his apartment to begin preparing dinner.

That night, Kazushi tossed and turned in bed, dreaming of Ayumu. He saw Ayumu batting his eyelashes at him temptingly, then he saw the teen thrown forward onto a rumpled bed, moaning enticingly. Kazushi woke up with a raging hard on and a renewed resolve to pursue this elusive creature.

So the next day, he showed up with a plan. "Oh, Ayumu!" he exclaimed, clutching a packet of laundry soap in the aisles of Motteke. "I've got a laundry emergency!"

"Eh?" Ayumu exclaimed, truly intrigued.

"I've gotten a grass stain on my favorite white sweater! I have no idea what to do!"

"I'll help you!" Ayumu said, nodding eagerly. He quickly made his grocery purchases, and toted them along as he followed Kazushi to his posh house.

"Here," Kazushi bemoaned, having had the foresight to actually rub a white sweater in the grass. He wrung his hands in mock worry as Ayumu surveyed the damage.

"Don't worry," Ayumu concluded. "I know just what to do." He nodded resolutely and began treating the stain, then started Kazushi's washing machine and tossed the garment in. "I think we can salvage it," he said, his eyes glimmering excitedly.

"Oh, Ayumu, I don't know how to thank you," Kazushi sighed.

"I don't need thanks," Ayumu laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I better get back home..."

He turned, but was quickly captured by Kazushi, who clutched at his wrist desperately. "Won't you stay to make sure it comes out of the wash okay?" he asked, his eyes desperate and imploring.

"O-okay..." Ayumu stammered.

"Ayumu..." Kazushi breathed, getting closer. "You've gotten taller recently."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ayumu laughed nervously. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Being close to another man had never made his heart race in such a way, but Kazushi was turning him into an absolute wreck.

"And your hair has gotten long," Kazushi whispered, reaching out and taking a wisp of silky locks between his fingers.

"Mmm..." Ayumu moaned, closing his eyes and parting his lips. His whole body was tingling, in anticipation of something that he wasn't even sure of.

"Ayumu..." Kazushi whispered, leaning in. Ayumu trembled, and then their lips met. They softly pressed together, then Ayumu let out a little moan, and it turned Kazushi on even more. He thrust his tongue greedily into the virgin mouth, tasting it eagerly. Ayumu nearly crumpled, but Kazushi linked his arms under Ayumu's, keeping him standing.

Kazushi backed him against the washing machine. The corner of the appliance wedged itself between Ayumu's legs, and he moaned helplessly as it vibrated his most tender parts. He gave a soft cry as he felt himself get an erection. Kazushi moaned in satisfaction, feeling the hard member pressed against his thigh. He slipped a hand between their bodies and fondled Ayumu carefully.

"Ah! Kazushi-san!" Ayumu cried brokenly, breaking his mouth away.

"Ayumu..." Kazushi whispered. "I want to make you feel good..." he rasped into Ayumu's delicate pink ear, and then nibbled it. Ayumu shuddered hard, and then gave in as Kazushi slid his shirt up over his chest and dipped his head down, licking at the tender little nipples underneath.

"Kazushi-san!" Ayumu whimpered. His own hands boldly fell to his waistband, where he unfastened his pants and let them fall. He moved back further, letting the corner of the washing machine continue to stimulate his backside, and he panted with half lidded eyes down at Kazushi. "P-please..." he stammered, not really knowing what he was asking for.

But Kazushi knew, and he dropped down to his knees, pulling Ayumu's thin briefs down to his thighs and exposing his desperately leaking erection. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked it hungrily, tasting of the sweet nectar that no other person had. He hummed happily, sliding his lips over it again and again. Ayumu trembled terribly, his legs shaking and almost collapsing. But Kazushi held him firmly up, bobbing his head up and down, his entire focus on making the boy feel pleasure.

Ayumu came hard with a loud cry. It had been a long time since he had been able to take care of his needs, his household duties taking precedence. But in this moment, he thought only of himself, enjoying every amazing second as he climaxed into that warm and wet mouth.

Kazushi rose up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling slowly. Ayumu's eyes were half closed as he turned around, placing his palms on the top of the washing machine and offering himself backwards. Something in the back of his mind told him this was what came next. He had heard crude rumors about such things from his street wise younger brother Sasumu, and he also had a glimmering from the pleasure he had felt from pressing his bottom to the vibrating machine.

Kazushi gasped. "No, Ayumu, I don't expect..."

"Please..." Ayumu moaned, arching his back. He cast a lusty glance back at the college freshman, and Kazushi came undone. He hurriedly unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants, pressing his weeping cock between Ayumu's full cheeks. Ayumu gave a little shudder, but moaned appreciatively as Kazushi rubbed the slippery head against his sensitive entrance, which was still tingling from being massaged by the washing machine.

The head went in easier than either of them expected, and they paused to moan loudly. Kazushi clutched onto Ayumu's body, kissing the back of his neck before pressing inside more deeply. Ayumu only protested slightly at the intrusion, then they began to move together; Ayumu pressing back as Kazushi thrust up.

Loud cries filled the small laundry room as Ayumu lost his virginity. He felt himself getting hard again, but only half paid attention to it. It was only when Kazushi began thrusting erratically and screaming his name that he realized he was at the edge again. He spurted out heavily, decorating the side of the washer with his release.

They held each other, trembling, for a few minutes before they carefully pulled apart. Kazushi cleaned up, almost apologetically, not daring to glance at Ayumu. He feared the younger boy would be angry for what had happened.

But Ayumu surprised him by grabbing his face suddenly and pulling him into a kiss. "That was so, so good..." Ayumu sighed. He never got to experience such wonderful things in his day to day life.

"R-really?" Kazushi stammered, blushing.

"Yeah..." Ayumu sighed. He pulled his pants up, suddenly getting a serious expression. "I have to go! It's dinner time! But..." He glanced up at Kazushi through bashful lashes. "Can I come over again tomorrow?"

"Okay..." Kazushi assented, almost in disbelief.

"Mmm, good," Ayumu whispered, kissing him again. He then hurried from the house, grabbing up his discarded grocery bags at the door. "See you tomorrow!" he called back happily.

"Yeah!" Kazushi replied cheerfully, sinking to the ground in absolute contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazushi toted the lumpy package to the Sakashita apartment, thinking up a good lie. He knew better than to try and give Ayumu a gift. For the teen, like his brothers, wouldn't accept any kind of charity. But Kazushi was clever, and finally came up with a convincing untruth.

"Wow! Can you believe it? I was just walking by the supermarket, got a free chance to spin the lotto machine, and I won this!" He smiled goofily, holding out his "prize."

Ayumu marveled over the large chicken wrapped in plastic. "Oh my goodness! What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was hoping you would cook it for me and your brothers..." Kazushi said sweetly.

"Oh, Kazushi-san, I'd love to," Ayumu sighed. He began unwrapping the chicken, rinsing it in the sink as he happily chattered about how he was going to prepare it. He ended up basting it with soy sauce and stuffing with it garlic cloves, then baking it in the oven. He industriously sorted laundry while the poultry cooked.

"Ayumu..." Kazushi whispered, surreptitiously adjusting himself as he watched Ayumu work.

"Eh?" Ayumu glanced up, then blushed as he saw the intent glimmering in Kazushi's eyes. "Not now..." he whispered, blushing.

"But when?" Kazushi whined quietly. "I want you so badly."

"Oh, Kazushi-san..." Ayumu tittered, clasping his cheeks. "Later. I promise."

The family ate the delicious chicken dinner, Hazumu and Kakeru thanking their "Big Brother" Kazushi for such a wonderful meal.

After washing up the dishes, Ayumu smiled naughtily, and took Kazushi by the hand, leading him into the bathroom. It was the only place in the Sakashita apartment to have any privacy. Despite Ayumu's demure manner, Kazushi was pleased to find that the boy was an eager and willing lover. He locked the door behind themselves, then fell to his knees, opening up Kazushi's pants and sucking his cock hungrily. "Ohhh...Ayumu..." Kazushi moaned, petting the boy's head.

Ayumu just took it deeper in his throat, then stood up abruptly and removed his own trousers. He hiked one leg up around Kazushi's waist, grinding his entrance against the head of Kazushi's wet cock. "Ooooh..." Ayumu sighed. "Put it inside of me."

"Are you sure?" Kazushi breathed.

"Yes, please..." Ayumu moaned, then Kazushi thrust his hips up, forcing half of his cock into Ayumu's tight hole. Ayumu cried brokenly, his back pressing into the linen closet.

There was a sudden pounding that surprised them both. "Ayumu-nii-chan!" Kakeru cried through the door. "Are you taking a bath with Kazushi-nii-chan? We want to get in too!"

"There's not enough room!" Ayumu argued, giving a little gasp as Kazushi's cock twitched inside of him.

"No faaaaair!" Hakumu whined.

"B-be good boys and play for a little while!" Ayumu begged.

There was a thumping and pattering as the twins ran off, and Ayumu sighed in relief. "Sure you want to keep going?" Kazushi asked, his hand on Ayumu's cheek.

"Oh yes, definitely," Ayumu gasped. He wrapped his hands around the back of Kazushi's neck. "Just do it. Hard and fast. I want you to cum inside of me!"

Kazushi groaned helplessly. He couldn't control himself when Ayumu talked dirty like that. "Ohhhh, God, Ayumu..." he moaned, pushing upwards. He jerked the teen's erection roughly. "You cum too..." he begged, pressing his face into Ayumu's shoulder.

"Kazushi-saaaannn..." Ayumu moaned. He threw his head back as he exploded, covering Kazushi's hand in semen. Kazushi gave a broken cry then let go, filling Ayumu up with his satisfaction.

They panted together for a moment, then smiled at each other before removing their clothes entirely and jumping into the already filled tub, both to clean off the evidence of their lovemaking and to actually have the bath that the twins thought they were having.

About a week later, Kazushi finished up his college classes for the day and excitedly strolled towards the Motteke supermarket. He found Ayumu inspecting the bargain bin bananas, and tapped him teasingly on the shoulder. Ayumu froze, spun around, and then pinked up in excitement when he saw that it was Kazushi. "Do you have a little time before you go home?" Kazushi asked in a low voice.

"Mmm hmm," Ayumu assented, placing some bananas in his basket absentmindedly and heading for the checkout. He purchased the day's groceries, then followed Kazushi to his house, where the bags were cast aside and they hurried for the bedroom together.

"Kazushi-san..." Ayumu purred, his eyes twinkling slightly. He writhed on the top of the sheets, moaning quietly. "Tie me up..."

"Ex-excuse me?" Kazushi stammered. He felt himself get so hard that it hurt.

"Tie me up," Ayumu repeated. His light colored locks fell in his eyes. "Tie me up and spank me, then fuck me."

"Oh my fucking God," Kazushi panted, his face entirely red and his heart pounding out of his chest. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected the demure and domestic Ayumu to ask for such a provocative thing. But of course he wanted it, and he furiously stripped the boy of his clothing, relishing his gasps and playful protests.

Then, Ayumu was naked on Kazushi's bed, and Kazushi eagerly retrieved some neckties. He bound Ayumu's wrists to each of the bedposts, making the boy face downwards in the bed. "Oh, Kazushi-san..." Ayumu whimpered. "Don't whip me. I'll be so good. I'll do whatever you want, Master."

Kazushi nearly came at hearing Ayumu addressing him as Master. "Oh, you bad, bad boy..." he managed to choke out, then spanked his young lover sharply with one hand. Ayumu cried out prettily, squirming on the bed. Kazushi slapped his ass again, then spread him wide, centering himself over his body. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he hissed in Ayumu's ear.

"Nyaaa!" Ayumu cried, bucking against his restraints. He cried out even louder as Kazushi suddenly penetrated him. "Ohhh, yesss..." he moaned. "Put it all the way inside of me!"

"Can you take it?" Kazushi murmured, pushing himself in hard.

"Yes, please!" Ayumu cried. He struggled against his restraints desperately, then moaned incoherently as Kazushi made him cum unexpectedly. Kazushi gave a delighted groan, pulled out, and came all over the back of Ayumu's thighs. They snuggled together in the bed for a few minutes, then Ayumu apologized and dressed himself in a hurry, scurrying off for home. Kazushi pouted a little that he couldn't have Ayumu entirely to himself, but he was grateful for whatever he got.

They ran into each other again a few days later, and Kazushi followed Ayumu home, where for the first time in a very long while, it was silent. "_Ayu-nii_," a note on the counter read. "_I won tickets for a children's party, so I took the twins. We'll be back at 9pm tonight. Sasumu."_

Ayumu let the paper fall back to the counter, and turned to Kazushi slowly. "Well. I suppose I'd better get my apron on," he said in a slightly strange voice, moving off into the pantry. When he reappeared, he was wearing _nothing _but his beige apron.

"A-Ayumu?" Kazushi stammered, not believing his eyes.

"Oooh, I've been working so hard," Ayumu sighed, leaning up against the counter. He then turned to face it and arched his back, pushing his adorable little bare ass back at Kazushi. "Ohhh...I deserve something, don't you think?" he murmured, glancing back at Kazushi.

"Oh my fucking god yes!" Kazushi exclaimed, hurrying up behind him. He took great handfuls of his ass, kneading them as he moaned in desire. Then he dropped down to his knees, burying his face in Ayumu's bottom.

"Ahhh! Kazushi!" Ayumu cried, his face flushing and his hands clenching as Kazushi slipped his tongue between his cheeks and licked at his sensitive entrance.

"You...like that?" Kazushi asked brokenly, lapping eagerly at the twitching hole.

"Ohhhh...yes..." Ayumu moaned. "Oh god..." he moaned. "Put your tongue up in me."

Kazushi gave a muffled groan, loving how Ayumu always demanded what he wanted, despite being young and inexperienced. He could understand what felt good, and he wasn't afraid to ask for it. So Kazushi probed Ayumu's tight passage with his tongue, earning several delighted cries.

"Oh, now fuck me, please..." Ayumu sighed. Kazushi rose back up to his feet, pulling his cock out hurriedly and pressing the leaking head to Ayumu's wet hole. It pushed in easily, making them both scream out in pleasure. Then they were moving, bucking against each other and groaning happily.

"Ohhhh...Ayumu-chan..." Kazushi groaned. "It feels so good...I might cum any second..."

"Mmm!" Ayumu cried, his hand stroking desperately at his erection. "Cum inside of me...please..." he moaned, before letting go and coming all over the side of the cabinet. Kazushi screamed out in pleasure, coating the teen's insides with his hot cum.

Then the front door flew open, and the stupidly happy couple Noboru and Yuuki strolled inside, oblivious at first. "It's longer at certain times," Yuuki said, while Noboru slapped at him in annoyed delight.

They suddenly caught sight of Yuuki's cousin humping Noboru's brother right in front of them, and Noboru shouted as Yuuki covered his mouth and looked horrified. "Oh my god, get off of him!" Noboru screamed. He clutched at Yuuki's arm. "Your crazy cousin is attacking my little brother!"

Kazushi and Ayumu pulled apart hurriedly, Kazushi tugging his pants up as Ayumu backed up towards the pantry to retrieve the rest of his clothing. "You monster!" Noboru cried.

"No, Nii-chan, I asked for it!" Ayumu protested.

"No, don't tell yourself that!" Noboru screamed.

"But seriously..." Ayumu stammered, getting his pants up. "We're, um..."

"We've been doing this for a while," Kazushi finished.

"Yeah," Ayumu said, scratching the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"What? Are you serious?" Yuuki asked. "Like, you're a couple?"

"Uh huh." Both Ayumu and Kazushi nodded, their faces flushed both from embarrassment and post arousal.

"Weirrrrrd..." was all Noboru could say. "Little bro..." he whispered. "He's bribing you with Motteke vouchers, isn't he?"

"What? No!" Ayumu exclaimed. He huffed and ran a hand through his glistening hair. "I'm a healthy young man...with physical needs," he said indignantly.

"Whoaaa..." Noboru crooned, backing up.

"Whoaaa..." Yuuki echoed. "Ayumu is..."

"A real person..." Noboru finished, marveling.

"Well, of course I am!" Ayumu barked, his cheeks pinking up. "I'm not just the family maid!"

"I know, I know," Noboru said, edging away from the agitated Ayumu. "It's just...wow. Really? Kazushi?"

The black sheep of the Yuuki family coughed in slight embarrassment. "Am I so awful that no one could ever want me?"

"Well...yeah?" Noboru laughed, then yelped at the glare on Kazushi's face. "I mean, just kidding!"

"Please," Ayumu said, bowing slightly. "Please give us the consideration I have given you."

"Erk..." Noboru said sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. Uh, we'll just be leaving now...so you can finish or whatever..."

"Oh! We had already finished!" Ayumu said cheerfully, making Noboru wilt a little as he busily wiped his cum off the cabinet with a dish rag. "I just meant please accept our relationship. Anyway, shall I make chicken stew for dinner?"

"Well, I could finally take you _out _to eat," Kazushi pointed out.

"Oh, my, you're right!" Ayumu exclaimed. "Oh! I've never been out for dinner. Where shall we go?"

He and Kazushi exited together, chatting happily. Noboru turned to Yuuki, his lips pursed. "I'm not sure I like this."

"And I'm not sure we have a choice," Yuuki laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway...umm..."

Noboru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, I know. Let's fuck in the bathroom, right?"

"Right!" Yuuki chirped happily. They disappeared together.


End file.
